1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hollow charges generally and is concerned more particularly with the field in which the latter are used against targets of little mobility such as tanks, for example, or again against firing turrets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The front and the side portions of tanks have, of course, had to be reinforced through the increasing penetration power of perforating charges acting by direct firing and this, to the detriment of the remaining useful mass of armour plating.
This is particularly clear on armoured vehicles where the upper or summit parts can only, for a given motorized power, be protected against the effects of explosions, consequently a relatively light-armour on these regions is judged risky. To reach these summit portions various means may be contemplated.
The projectile can include a charge with a multidirectional perforating effect like that indicated in French Pat. No. 1 604 910 and No. 1 604 968 as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,330.
Unfortunately, in such multidirectional charges, the concentration of power for a single burst taken among others, is not sufficient to assure the perforation of the summit armour plate of a tank, for example, which represents however more than 20% of the 300 to 400 mm of front or lateral armour plate.
Another solution consists of making the missile pass above the target and then to make it tilt suddenly so that the axial effect of the shaped charge can be produced perpendicularly to the trajectory.
Taking into account the fact that, in such an operation, the shaped or hollow charge must pass through, if necessary, the whole compartment containing, among other things, the auto-guidance mechanism which is located in the front of the missile before affecting the target, it is obvious that the perforating power will be reduced thereby.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an overhead attack missile which avoids the drawbacks mentioned in preceding paragraphs.
Other objects and advantages will appear from the description which follows.